


Tease

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [179]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Dom Sam, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, No actual sex, Sam musing on things, Sub Dean, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam really, really enjoys the reactions he can pull from his brother.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> This is one of my very rare D/s fics, with sub Dean and dom Sam. There's light bondage and teasing and nipple play. No actual sex.

Sam smiles, tracing Dean’s sweat-sheened face with light fingertips. The touch, he knows, is tantalizing, not enough, making Dean strain for more. That’s half the fun.

Dean’s not going to get more, of course. Not until Sam says.

Sam loves getting Dean like this, eyes closed like actual sight is too much, too overwhelming–he’ll open them if Sam says, but there’s something sweet and innocent about seeing Dean this overwhelmed, and Sam almost always lets it go–body sweaty and arcing and desperate already, even if Sam’s barely touched him beyond tying the ropes and a few feather light kisses, even if Sam himself is still fully dressed.

Sam leans down, then, checking to make sure Dean’s eyes are still closed–he likes surprises–and presses a kiss to the side of his neck, open-mouthed and sucking, and Dean absolutely whimpers. Sam pulls away with a grin.

“Doing so good,” he says lowly, touching Dean’s bound arm. The binds are easy, meant as a reminder and to keep Dean’s limbs out of the way tonight, but some night, soon, Sam want to tie Dean until his muscles strain, until his arms bulge. That’s always a sight to behold. “Going to let me do what I want, Dean?”

“Ye-es,” Dean gasps, and Sam’s smile widens. So far gone, and they haven’t even really started.

“Yes what?” He asks calmly.

They don’t use _sir–_ which honestly has the same connotation as “daddy” for them, or maybe a stronger one, given their upbringing–and _master_  has always seemed strong. But Dean knows better. Sam has a name, and he’s supposed to use it. “Yes, Sam. Sorry, Sam.”

“Better,” Sam says, and he strokes Dean’s thigh as a reward. Dean shivers, and Sam feels himself grow harder in response. He loves that shiver. The moans haven’t really started yet, but they will, and Sam loves those too.

“Be good for me,” Sam says quietly. “And I’ll get you what you want. When I decide to give it.”

“Yes, Sam,” Dean says. He opens his eyes, and Sam watches the vivid green. He smiles.

“Good,” he repeats. “Hold still for me. Let me touch you.”

He doesn’t wait for a response, knowing full well his order will be taken. Dean’s hands are bound, out of the way, and he’ll do his absolute best to keep the rest of himself still now too. All it takes is one order. Sam loves the rush of giving it.

As soon as he knows Dean’s still and ready, Sam start to touch. Just one hand, feather-light, ghosting down Dean’s chest, circling his indeed perky nipples. With his other hand, he flicks the button on his jeans open, then tugs down the fly. Dean’s flush, quick breaths, and desperately shut eyes tend to have that affect on him.

He intends to play with Dean’s nipples for a long time. Until he can’t keep those whimpers in, until Sam himself can barely contain the desire to rip off his pants. Then he’ll tease again, because Dean has so much beautiful, delicious skin and Sam wants a chance to touch all of it, see what shivers and moans he can get out of Dean for his efforts, see how riled he can make himself before he _has_  to give in, to move lower.

He likes to pretend he’s pushing Dean, teasing him, and he is. But he’s teasing himself, too, just watching Dean fall apart like this.

And there’s never anything Sam’s enjoyed more. Grinning to himself, he sets to work.


End file.
